Sentiments
by Galaxy God
Summary: Why were we built to feel pain? I'd rather have no feelings at all if this is how it will be...A series of short chapters about an emotionless amnesiac, Porygon, that travels throughout a Pokemon world ravaged by war. Though it seems that all is bleak, he will soon find that perhaps there's a way to right the wrongs. War!AU. Read and review! (Friendship)/(Hurt/Comfort)/(Tragedy)
1. Goodbye, Happiness

**Galaxy God is back, with a very short story this time. This should be a series of very short chapters designed to tug at those heart strings! Don't forget to read and review.**

 **Note: The characters that appear in the story will appear as Pokemorphs/Gijinkas FOR A GOOD REASON that will be revealed later in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. However, I do own the personalities of their characters.**

* * *

-Goodbye, Happiness-

 _ **Booting…**_

Where...Where was he?

 _ **…**_

It was so quiet...So dark...

So empty…

 _ **…**_

What was this feeling in his heart?

 _ **…**_

It slowly dug into him.

 _ **Error!  
**_

It twisted and turned, carving itself into him.

 _ **Error!**_

The pain tore at his very existence, making him beg for it to cease.

 _ **Error!**_

It would not heed his pleas.

 _ **A problem has been detected and Porygon has been shut down to prevent damage.**_

 _ **The problem seems to be caused by the following file:**_

 _ **CORRUPTED_EMOTIONS_DETECTED**_

 _ **If this is the first time you've experienced this issue, restart Porygon. If this recurs, follow these steps:**_

 _ **Check to make sure any new hardware or software is properly installed. If this is a new installation, ask your hardware or software manufacturer for any updates for Porygon that are necessary.**_

 _ **If problems continue, disable or remove any newly installed hardware or software. Disable Basic Input/Output System memory options such as caching or shadowing.**_

 _ **Technical information:**_

 _ *****STOP: 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101**_

 _ ***** - Address 736f72726f77 base at 66656172, DateStamp XX/OO**_

 _ **Rebooting…**_

Was it done?

 _ **…**_

No, it wasn't. He felt it. It was just more subdued now.

 _ **…**_

But it was definitely still there, waiting for him to let down his guard.

 _ **…**_

He wouldn't let it take advantage of him.

 _ **We apologize for the inconvenience, but Porygon did not start successfully. A recent change might have caused this.**_

He searched relentlessly for a solution.

 _ **If Porygon has stopped responding, restarted unexpectedly, or was automatically shut down to protect its memory, choose Last Known Stable State to revert to the most recent settings that worked.**_

But there was none, he thought to himself.

 _ **If Last Known Stable State does has been corrupted or does not exist, consider reformatting your Porygon.**_

A reset button suddenly appears? How convenient. To be moral is to be sinful.

 _ **Porygon**_

 _ **Silph Co. © OOOO-OOOO. All rights reserved.**_

 _ **CONSCIENCE C: = EMOTIONS**_

Morals? Emotions? Who needed them. They've only caused him misery.

 _ **A:\C:\PORYGON\format B:**_

He'll rip apart anything that's ever been a part of him.

 _ **WARNING, ALL DATA ON BRAIN DRIVE B: WILL BE LOST!  
Proceed with Format (Y/N)?  
**_

Memories? Nothing was worth remembering. A stray tear streaked his cheek.

 _ **Y**_

Except...That one time. But those days were over. He was alone now. So alone.

 _ **Formatting…**_

He closed his eyes. Goodbye anger, goodbye disgust, goodbye fear, goodbye sadness, goodbye surprise.

Goodbye, happiness.

 _ **Format complete.**_

Something sickening yet simultaneously soothing washed over him, baptising him anew.

 _ **CONSCIENCE DRIVE C: has been wiped of EMOTIONS DRIVERS.**_

It was too late to take it back. The deed was done.

 **…**

…

* * *

 **If there is a Pokemon you'd like to see make a cameo appearance, just write them and I'll try my best to put them in. I hope you enjoyed it, and please read and review. Also if you know how to read binary coding and hexadecimal coding you'll find that I put in some secrets, so if you want break out a code translator or something. I also will say that I know absolutely nothing about coding, so this is all probably really, really, wrong. But hey, it makes me look smart so whatever.**


	2. Hello, Lily

-Hello, Lily-

…

"Hey…"

...Who was that?

"Are you alive?"

Was his processors playing tricks on him?

"Um...Hello?"

No, that was definitely somebody's voice. But who would call out to him?

 _ **System check…**_

Looks like he'd have to find out. Something inside of him clicks, and components of his dark conscious begin to light up.

 _ **Auditory system online…**_

First, he could hear noises...Explaining how he heard that voice.

 _ **Gustatory system online...**_

Second, he could taste something metallic in his mouth...Blood? Or maybe it's just him. It wasn't a bad taste, but it also wasn't a good taste.

 _ **Somatosensory system online…**_

Third, he could feel something brush his face. His head was resting on something soft. Another soft object was brushing his cheek. It was warm.

 _ **Chemosensory system online...**_

Fourth, he could smell something fragrant, a tangy and fruity perfume. How poignant. It made him long for something.

 _ **Visual system online…**_

And fifth, he could see. He opened his eyes, seeing a silhouette obscured by the sky. It cradled his head in its lap, stroking the side of his cheek gently.

 _ **Activating involuntary and voluntary kinetic motors…**_

He felt his fingers curl and uncurl. Something in his chest began to beat steadily.

 _ **Language compatibility check complete. 761 languages stored in database.**_

So he could speak? How fortunate. But also something he'd prefer to avoid.

 _ **System check completed.**_

His eyes adjusted to the light, making out the outline of some kind of furry creature lying his head down and bounding away to hide behind a tree. His back could feel something weightless and feathery brush against it. Grass. It appeared he was in a meadow. He slowly got up and brushed himself off, glancing to where it had ran off to. The creature observed him intensely. It was a uniform brown with creamy beige accents making its thick eyebrows, small tail and long droopy ears stand out.

 _ **Silph Co. Pokedex online...Allocating space to store data…**_

What was "Silph Co."? He kept hearing that name pop up in his information banks, but nothing lended itself to what this "Silph Co." actually was. Moreso, what was a "Pokedex"?

 _ **Space Allocated. Analyzing and cataloguing Pokemon…**_

Alright. So a "Pokedex" apparently analyzed and catalogued "Pokemon". But what were "Pokemon"? In his head, an image of the creature looking at him curiously was built, and new information streamed into his head.

 _ **Lopunny. The Rabbit Pokemon. Extremely cautious, it bounds off when it senses danger.**_

So it was scared of him? It was the only conclusion he could come up with. Should he try to ease it, or leave it alone?

"...I did not mean to alarm you," He spoke in a monotonous and bland tone. "My name is...My name is…"

 _ **...**_

He trailed off, unable to answer his own remark. The creature timidly stepped away from the tree, closer to him. It spoke in a higher pitched voice. A feminine one, he realized.

"You can speak my language?" It seemed taken aback, like it was something novel.

"I understand speech. I am supposedly multilingual from what I can see." He did not understand why the creature found this aspect of him intriguing.

"From what you can see...Could it be that you don't know who you are?"

"A rational conclusion. Further observation is required to develop a credible theory."

"Um...So your name is-"

…

"...I see that a name might be necessary for future interactions. Perhaps you could provide me with one?"

"I...I'm not sure you should leave something like naming yourself to me…But if you want my input...How about Maximilian?"

 _ **Denied**_

"Too long and inefficient."

"Thomas?"

 _ **Denied**_

"Does not fit my character, and may lead to unnecessary expectations."

"Bubbles?"

 _ **DENIED**_

"I do not have that name on my databanks for starters, and I will also decline that name with conviction."

"Ugh, you're so demanding! How about Poe?"

 _ **...ACCEPTED**_

"Short, fits my character, and in my database. Meets the quota. From now on I will be referred to as...Poe."

 _ **New folder "Poe" has been created in A:\C:\PORYGON\NAME**_

His eyes unfocus, processing the name given and archiving it. When he brought himself back to reality, he noticed that the Lopunny's chest was shaking violently.

"Are you okay, Lopunny?"

"I'm sorry, you just seemed like such a strange fellow. Please, no need to be so formal. Call me Lily."

 _ **New contact added: Lily the Lopunny**_

"Confirmed. You are registered as 'Lily'. Hello, Lily."

"You're quite a strange Pokemon, aren't you?"

"What is a 'Pokemon'?" Lily gave him a sideways glance.

"I'll have to teach you a lot. You seem to be quite clueless."

"Thank you."


	3. Goodbye, Pacifism

-Goodbye, Pacifism-

Before he knew it, Lily had whisked him to some kind of den, immediately getting to work while humming. Perhaps it was her home? As if reading his mind, she spoke aloud.

"Welcome to my den. It's small since I'm living by myself. I recently moved in. New girl on the block, you know?"

 _ **Gender identified as female.**_

"Lily, what are 'Pokemon'?" She rested two cups on a table that was standing in front of him.

"Are you pulling my leg? Alright, I'll amuse you. Pokemon are creatures like you and me who inhabit this planet."

So he was a Pokemon, and so was she. So a Pokedex was basically a catalogue or dictionary for Pokemon. That made sense. He decided to probe further.

"Do all Pokemon act like you and me, then?"

"Why, no, silly! We are very diverse, and come in different shapes and sizes. I don't know how many there are myself, or how we were even created, but I'm willing to be way over 500 different Pokemons exist in this world." She took out some round object with a tube jutting out of it and put it over a fire that had been lit.

"So the whole world is not filled with meadows?"

"Of course not. There are a whole bunch of different habitats. To be honest, I was more of a city girl, but I figured a change of pace would be nice. It is quite refreshing to do something new. Say, do you know where we are right now, Poe?"

 _ **Silph Co. Map Offline...**_

"I'm afraid not. I'm not picking anything up."

"Well, I'll tell you. We're in a place called 'Floaroma Town'. It's quite the charming and quiet place."

"So it appears..." He did not have an opinion to the place. If anything, he felt indifferent. Suddenly there were three sharp raps on the doorr. Poe cocked one eyebrow up inquisitively. Lily seemed quite confused, almost caught off guard.

"Who could that be…?" She hurriedly poured some liquid out of the round object, set it down, and walked out of sight, towards the entrance. Poe looked at the contents of the cup.

 _ **Analysis complete. It appears to be an aromatic beverage.**_

So it was edible. Well, it couldn't hurt to try drinking it. He slowly brought it to his mouth and blew gently. When it seemed warm enough, he slowly put the cup to his lips to take a sip when Lily came bursting back into the room, grabbing him, and pulling him into a closet. The cup flew out of his hand, hitting the floor and spilling all over the rug. She put a finger to her lip.

"Stay here! Don't make any sound, got it?" He was confused, but he nodded his head.

"Affirmative." She closed the closet door, and it was dark. The sound of something sliding around could be heard. Poe stood there, unsure of what just happened. Something outside unlatched and clicked. Lily must have opened the door. It soon became lively out there. He strained his ears to listen.

Lily was greeting a creature with black fur covering its blue body. It had slick hair, and piercing yellow eyes.

"How's it been, Lily?"

"Oh, uh...Hi Larry." The creature growled.

 _ **Unknown entity detected...**_

"I told you not to call me that anymore!" Lily visibly winced. Larry realized this, and held itself back.

"Anyways...How have you been? Getting by well by yourself?"

"Y-Yes...I wasn't really expecting visitors…" It appeared that Larry and Lily had some history with each other. Poe tried to push the closet door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Why don't you ever come out with us anymore?" There was the sound of something bumping, and Larry continued, "Could it be you don't like me anymore?"

"Ow! No, it's not like that! I've just been caught up…" Lily sounded a little wounded. Larry's eyes noticed something. A corner of Larry's mouth turned upwards.

 _ **Unknown entity appears to be hostile. Countermeasures are unavailable.**_

"Hmm...What is this? Could it be you're keeping something from me?" Larry went over and picked up an object. Lily shook her head vehemently, trying her best to deter Larry.

 _ **WARNING, BATTLE SYSTEM WILL BE BROUGHT ONLINE!**_

 _ **Commence operation (Y/N)?**_

"I'm not...Hiding...Anything…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. Larry had picked up the fallen cup that had spilled all over the carpet. Larry smirked, watching Lily's face become more desperate.

 _ **Y**_

"So let me guess...You have a boy over? My feelings are quite hurt, dear. Now I wonder...Where could you have hid him in such a short amount of time…" Its eyes shone, and scanned the room.

 _ **FIGHT/PKMN/ITEM/RUN**_

 _ **FIGHT**_

 _ **TACKLE/CONVERSION 2/PSYBEAM/SIGNAL BEAM**_

 _ **TACKLE**_

"Hmm...Hmm...Whereever could he be, I wonder…? Wait, what's that moving object?" The closet door blasted open, and Poe shot forth. Lopunny gasped.

 _ **Analyzing and cataloguing Pokemon…**_

 _ **Luxray. The Gleam Eyes Pokemon. When its eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding prey-even those taking shelter behind a wall.**_

 _ **Unknown entity identified as Luxray.**_

"Goodbye, pacifism." Poe wiped some wood chips from the broken door off of himself.

 _ **Proceed to eliminate.**_

"Proceed to eliminate."


	4. Hello, Larissa

-Hello, Larissa-

 _ **FIGHT/PKMN/ITEM/RUN**_

 _ **FIGHT**_

 _ **TACKLE/CONVERSION 2/PSYBEAM/SIGNAL BEAM**_

 _ **PSYBEAM**_

He fired a beam towards the Luxray, causing the Luxray to move out of the way. It hit the wall and exploded, causing Lily's den to shake.

"Arceus, calm down there buddy! I won't hurt you...Too much!" Larry shone brightly, lighting up the room. When the spots left Poe's eyes, he could see that Larry was crackling with electric energy. It charged at Poe, hitting him.

 _ **Health deteriorated to 79%. Status condition changed to paralyzed.**_

"Larry, you're not making it any better!" Lily screamed at the Luxray. Larry merely gave a malicious smile.

"Chill out, I'm only going to have some fun with him."

 _ **FIGHT/PKMN/ITEM/RUN**_

 _ **FIGHT**_

 _ **TACKLE/CONVERSION 2/PSYBEAM/SIGNAL BEAM**_

 _ **TACKLE**_

He lunged at Larry with his arms outstretched, but instead slammed into the wall. Larry had deftly dodged him, laughing and sticking a tongue out at him.

"You're going to have to try harder, buddy!" Poe groaned, turning around to face the Luxray. The Luxray shot out and sunk its teeth into Poe, shooting volts of electricity through his body and causing his system to go haywire.

 _ **Health deteriorated to 56%. Selecting ITEM or RUN is suggested.**_

Should he listen to his system? The chances of his system's preferred course of action being the right one was high. But sometimes even the calculations could be incorrect. He hadn't exhausted all his options yet. There was still one battle sequence left to use.

 _ **FIGHT/PKMN/ITEM/RUN**_

 _ **FIGHT**_

 _ **TACKLE/CONVERSION 2/PSYBEAM/SIGNAL BEAM**_

 _ **CONVERSION 2**_

Poe began to glow slightly, but the glow quickly faded. Larry seemed to be confused.

"Eh? What's that? Bells and whistles won't do much to help you, buddy!" The Luxray lunged forth, jaws wide open. It sunk its sharp canines deep into Poe's shoulder, causing Lily to cry out.

"Poe!"

Poe stared at Larry blankly.

 _ **Health is 79%.**_

"Eh?"

 _ **FIGHT/PKMN/ITEM/RUN**_

 _ **FIGHT**_

 _ **TACKLE/CONVERSION 2/PSYBEAM/SIGNAL BEAM**_

 _ **SIGNAL BEAM**_

Poe fired a disorienting wave point blank at Larry's face. Groaning, Larry released its grip on Poe, stumbling backwards. Larry winded up and charged forth wildly, only to smash into the wall.

"Ugh...You...Me...Blegh." Larry fell to the ground, unconscious. Lily ran to him. She looked at Poe, confused.

"What...Did you do to Larry?" Poe looked at his hands.

"It appears that I can change myself to become resistant to a certain type of attack. How convenient. Now move aside so I may remove the threat."

"No! Don't do that! She's...She's a friend."

"...A she?"

 _ **Gender identified as a female.**_

"Larry's a she! What else did you think?"

"...Oh."

Within the next couple of minutes Poe was watching Lily administer some kind of green crystal to unconscious Luxray. She then placed some Oran berries on the table which had miraculously survived the fight in one piece before running. He replaced a bag of ice that had been put on Larry's forehead with another one.

"I apologize for the damages that have been incurred by the fight. I'll do my best to compensate you."

"Ah, no need, just...Don't do that ever again, Poe. Please."

"Understood."

A few minutes later she opened her eyes.

"Urgh...Where am I?"

"After undergoing a state of confusion, you promptly knocked yourself out rather unceremoniously." His response prompted a fierce blush from Larry.

"I did no such thing!"

"My visual systems indicate otherwise, Larry."

"Don't call me Larry! My name is Larissa!"

 _ **New contact added: Larissa the Luxray**_

"My apologies. From how on, I will refer to you as Larissa."

"Thank you…"

"Poe."

"Poe. Nah, I think I"ll keep calling you buddy. Anyways, what kind of Pokemon are you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer." Larissa laughed and slapped his back.

"Don't say you don't know what you are, that's such a lame joke."

"..."

"Ah…" Lily stepped in, taking a seat next to Larissa.

"I found him in the meadows. He's an amnesiac. I have no idea what kind of Pokemon he is as well. He's just full of mysteries."Larissa scratched her head and inquired.

"So you're housing him here?"

"Pretty much." Poe nodded his head.

"Affirmative." Larissa put a finger on his knee.

"Well," She walked her fingers up his thigh."I could perhaps take him off your mind...I'll show him a good time." Lily's hands flew to her face as blood rushed to her face.

"Larissa!" He looked back and forth between the two females before reaching his conclusion.

"My analysis suggests that I refrain from engaging in a good time."

"Aw, you're no fun." Larissa pouted and scooched away.


End file.
